Del odio al amor
by astridhitomi
Summary: Lin acaba de obtener un trabajo en una de las mejores empresas del Japón moderno La empresa Taisho ,su jefe es Sesshomaru pero lo odia aunque dicen que del odio al amor solo ahí un paso ¿sera?
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Varias imágenes pasaban por los sueños de esa chica que sólo se tapaba los ojos con su brazo por la molesta luz del sol que entraba por su ventana ,tal parece que había estudiado a asta tarde por los papeles y libros que había en el suelo , de pronto entro una chica como de 27 años quien solo sonrió un poco al ver el montón de papeles antes de empezar a recogerlos

pero que desastre , ¿otra vez tuviste examen? - pregunto la joven mientras se abanicaba el rostro

Kagura ,¿que hora es? - pregunto la chica moviendo la sabana a un lado para levantarse

Kagura pensó un poco - son las 9:30 am , ¿por que? - pregunto

Que! , tengo una entrevista de trabajo en menos de una hora - dijo la chica levantandoce y entrando al baño

sigues siendo un desastre - dijo kagura sentandoce en la cama de su "pequeña hermana"

Lin y kagura eran hermanastras desde hace un par de años atrás , el padre de kagura era muy amable y el fue quien encontró a Lin muy desorientada y al borde de la muerte , ella no recuerda nada pero ha veces tiene sueños muy raros y pesadillas muy feas , aunque ella es feliz con su familia justo ahora , los padres de kagura murieron tres años atrás dejándolas solas a ellas dos

dime , ¿donde tendrás la entrevista Lin - chan? - pregunto kagura

En la empresa Taisho - respondió Lin desde la ducha

EH! , que horror ,dicen que el jefe es un cruel calculador , no me gustan los tipos como él , aunque acaba de perder a su padre el fundador de la empresa ,yo no se que pensar - Decía Kagura mientras salia de la habitación

Siempre habla así de él , quien la entiende hace dos años decía que era su amor platónico y ahora dice que lo odia - Dijo Lin saliendo del baño con una toalla puesta

Minutos mas tarde salio en su carro rumbo a su entrevista , cuando llego no pudo contener su admiración ante ese gran edificio que en frente tenia las palabras EMPRESA TAISHO en grande con color negro ,blanco y dorado , nunca imagino que podría tener una entrevista en ese edificio y todo gracias a su mejor amiga Kagome quien era la novia del menor de los Taisho

Las empresas Taisho forman una cadena de compañías por todo el mundo dedicandose al comercio de varios productos inclusive editoriales de libros, revistas y mangas e incluso la venta de productos de belleza , la cadena ocupaba todo el comercio pero mas en su lado oeste donde fue fundada la primera empresa Taisho

Lin entro nerviosamente no era la primera vez que iba a una entrevista de trabajo pero la grandeza de ese edificio la hacia sentir inferior e incomoda pero no iba a rendirse ese puesto seria suyo

Buenos días - dijo Lin llegando a la recepción

buenos días ,¿puedo ayudarla? - contesto la recepcionista casi amablemente pues tenia la cara de aburrimiento

vengo por una entrevista de trabajo - respondió Lin

la joven reviso la pantalla de su computadora - ¿Lin Yamamoto? -

si -

piso 30 , todo el pasillo doblando a la izquierda la ultima puerta - dijo la chava

gracias - respondió Lin dirigiendoce a uno de los elevadores

Espera! - grito un chico teniendo el elevador - lo siento , se me hizo tarde - dijo el joven dos años mayor que ella ,tenia el pelo castaño y tenia mirada de que había corrido mucho - hola soy Kohaku , eres nueva ¿verdad? - dijo el chavo muy sonriente

si, apenas voy para una entrevista de trabajo - respondió Lin algo insegura por esa sonrisa en el rostro de ese chavo

Mucha suerte - se habren las puertas del elevador y sale el joven - asta pronto - se escucho

que chico tan raro - dijo Lin un poco mas tranquila

de pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo y a cada lado una puerta algunas abiertas y otras cerradas Lin comenzó a caminar asta llegar a la puerta del "jefe" , no sabia que hacer , no había nadie para recibiría

hola ,¿ bienes por la entrevista? - pregunto una chava que traía un manojo de papeles en su mano , Lin se sobresalto un poco

s...si - respondió nerviosa

la chica se acerco a un aparato que Lin no había visto , aplano un botón y luego se escucho una voz muy seria

si...- se escucho

La chica de la entrevista a llegado señor - respondió la chava muy amable y algo sonrojada a Lin le extraño un poco su comportamiento - también traigo unos papeles que necesito que firme -

de pronto la puerta se abrió con un toque eléctrico , la chica entro mientras le hacia la seña a Lin de que entrara con ella

La oficina era elegante con algo de misterio , Lin se sorprendió al ver un enorme cuadro de un lobo blanco hermoso que tanto se parecía a las características que tanto distinguían a los Taisho

Lin miro frente a ella y vio a un joven alto de la misma edad que Kagura tenia el pelo largo y plateado , el joven la miraba desde su reflejo en el vidrial ,Lin se sintió incomoda y algo nerviosa

La chica termino de acomodar los papeles en el escritorio hizo una reverencia y salio muy sonrojada y nerviosa

El ambiente se tenso y reino el silencio

continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

El ambiente se tenso ,Lin se sentía incomoda por los ojos de ese tipo mirándola como inspeccionandola de arriba a abajo era muy extraño

De pronto el joven cerro los ojos como pensando un poco para después abrirlos y caminar a su silla y mirar algunas hojas que coloco la chica anteriormente , Lin miro a algunos lados como buscando algo

tu currículum - dijo de repente el joven sin mirarla

¿he? , ah! , lo siento , aquí tiene - dijo Lin extendiendo algunas hojas

el joven las tomo y comenzó a leerlas con mucha rapidez ,Lin pensó que solo leía algunos párrafos mientras buscaba algo especifico pero el joven si leía completamente las hojas , el joven hizo a un lado las hojas y tacleo algo en su computadora , Lin comenzó a inquietarze

esto... disculpe - dijo Lin

no te he preguntado nada para que hables - dijo fríamente el joven

Lin se quedo callada e hizo una mueca de "y a este que le pasa" , "frío calculador" pensó Lin al ultimo

Lin sentía que llevaba horas parada ahí pero solo habían pasado unos minutos ,ni siquiera llegaba a la hora

aquí dice que estudias la universidad - dijo el joven

si , estudio enfermería - respondió Lin un poco mas tranquila

pero el joven ya no dijo nada haciendo que el silencio reinara de nuevo , Lin solo se movió un poco ,incomoda por el silencio

disculpe , yo - intento decir Lin pero otra vez fue interrumpida por el joven

no hables , no te nuevas , solo ven mañana para tu trabajo - dijo

Lin intento sonreír pero el coraje le estaba ganando así que solo hizo una reverencia y salio

demonio , cruel calculador , tempano de hielo - dijo Lin entre dientes para tratar de controlarse y dirigirse a la entrada sin romper algo en el camino

Luego de su "entrevista" Lin estaba leyendo un libro de enfermería para su próximo examen cuando un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos

hola - dijo Lin al contestar su celular

hola amiga! - se escucho del otro lado , Lin aparto un poco el aparato de su oído para no quedar sorda

hola Kagome - dijo Lin

y bien , como te fue en tu entrevista -

si a eso se le puede llamar "entrevista" - respondió Lin

¿por que? , ¿tan mal te fue? - pregunto kagome

no , no es nada , me dieron el trabajo - dijo Lin volviendo a leer su libro

encerio! , genial sabia que lo harías , eres la mejor Lin - chan! , te deceo la mejor suerte - decía kagome con alegría ,aunque Lin no compartía la misma felicidad , no podía renunciar necesitaba el trabajo , necesitaba el dinero , ya no había marcha atrás

Lin se despidió de su amiga y se acostó en su cama poniéndose el libro sobre su rostro para concentrarse un poco , mañana seria su primer día como secretaria

"pero, secretaria de ¿que?" - pensó Lin al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un jalón - ahi! , ni siquiera me informe bien y fui por una entrevista , ¿por que siempre seré así de impulsiva? - dijo Lin dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama - "¿por que sera así de frío?" - se pregunto Lin antes de caer dormida con la imagen de su "jefe" en mente

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

Lin se levantaba con peresa era su primer día sin embargo no se sentía muy alegre sobre todo por su jefe quien le callo mal desde hayer aunque aun le faltaba mucho para conocerlo mejor

Lin preparaba su lonche y el de su hermana como todas las mañanas quería algo ligero pero pensó que tal vez no tendría un descanso largo por ser nueva y básicamente estar en observación así que hizo algo mucho mas grande de lo que hacia habitualmente , Kagura miro los lonches y se saboreo un poco imaginando como es que sabe , asi salieron a sus respectivos trabajos ,Kagura trabajaba en una empresa y en una tienda solo de medio tiempo

hola - se escucho

Lin se sobresalto un poco en su silla , era secretaria , la secretaria del jefe

hola Kohaku - respondió Lin con una sonrisa ,¿bienes a ver al señor Sesshomaru? - preguntó

si , vengo para que revize unos papeles - contesto Kohaku con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lin puso el dedo en el botón del intercomunicador y se escucho la voz del jefe

señor Sesshomaru el joven Kohaku quiere que revize unos papeles - dijo Lin mientras esperaba la respuesta de parte de Sesshomaru

sin embargo no contesto solo abrió la puerta y Kohaku entro con una cara seria y fría tanto como la del jefe , después de un rato Kohaku salio enojado y maldisiendo algo mientras trituraba algunos papeles que traía

¿estas bien? - pregunto Lin algo sorprendida por lo que veía

como yo iba a saber que esos números estaban mal , no es mi campo , es el encargo de Mely - decía Kohaku mientras se iba ,maldisiendo a la pobre Mely y también decía algo sobre el señor Sesshomaru

Lin se quedo estática unos momentos antes de reír un poco

la hora del almuerzo llego y Lin saco su gran lonche pero de pronto sonó la voz del jefe en el intercomunicador

Lin - se escucho

digame señor Sesshomaru - respondió Lin

él no respondió así que Lin se levanto y entro a la oficina

digame se...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida

llebate estos papeles y entregalos a sus respectivos campos - dijo Sesshomaru señalando un montón de hojas a su lado con una pluma ya que se encontraba escribiendo en otro pequeño montón de hojas

Lin quedo bocabierta por el montón de hojas y tenia hambre , iba a decir algo pero la mirada de Sesshomaru la detuvo en seco

¿que esperas? - pregunto Sesshomaru fríamente

Lin no dijo nada y tomo el monton de hojas con ambas manos y salio en busca de los tipos con los nombres que cada hoja tenia

así busco por todo el edificio entregando y recibiendo hojas aparte , asta que porfin termino y solo quedaba entregar las hojas que le habían dado , termino por entregárselas a Sesshomaru pero sin embargo la hora de comer había terminado y ella no había comido nada así que solo se sentó y empezó a escribir y maldecir a su jefe por no haberle dado un descanso apropiado ,su pansa rugía y el olor de su comida lo hacia peor

ya era de noche y ella daba los últimos toques a unos papeles que había que revisar con mucho cuidado

¿todavia no te vaz? - pregunto Kohaku quien cargaba algunas hojas y que ponía en el escritorio de Lin

no , estoy revisando estos papeles - respondió Lin con una sonrisa

ambos se pusieron a platicar asta que el estomago de ambos rugió y Lin saco el lonche que traía desde la mañana pero éste ya se encontraba frío

ven bamos a la cocina para calentarlo - dijo Kohaku

si , bamos - contesto Lin con una sonrisa , la verdad ya se moría de hambre por que el señor Sesshomaru no la dejaba descansar ni un momento

mientras esperaban que "su" comida se calentara Lin no se daba cuenta pero Kohaku la miraba de reojo ,asta que ya no pudo mas y la beso dejando a Lin muy sorprendida además de que el beso estaba llegando a temperaturas mayores

ejem - se escucho de repente desde la puerta sobresaltando a Lin y a Kohaku - se puede saber ¿que es lo que están haciendo? - pregunto Sesshomaru con una cara algo enojada y seria a la vez

Lin estaba completamente roja y apenada solo estaba esperando el "estas despedida" de parte de su jefe ya que según las reglas estaba prohibido los amoríos entre compañeros

pero el solo los miro con enojo y se fue

Lin , yo , lo siento , es que me gustas mucho y solo me deje llevar , lo siento - decía Kohaku muy apenado - por mi culpa tal vez te despidan mañana -

Lin pensó un poco y salio corriendo ,agarro sus cosas acomodo todo para mañana , si es que había un mañana y salió del edificio ,mientras iba por la autopista se decía a si misma

genial , mi primer día y en vez de dar un buen ejemplo ,lo que hize fue romper las reglas en mi primer día ¡mi primer día! - decía con mucho enojo casi al borde del llanto pero no lloro nada la haría llorar ,por mas que quiera no iba a llorar

llego a su casa , todo ya estaba apagado saco un poco de comida del refrigerador ,lo calentó y se la llevo a su habitación para comerlo sobre su cama , después de un rato quedo profundamente dormida

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

Afuera llovía con mucha intensidad ,ya habia pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en la cocina afortunadamente el señor Sesshomaru no la había despedido pero en cambio la había puesto mucho pero mucho trabajo

Lin se encontraba andando de un lado a otro , no se quedaba por mas de 10 minutos en un solo lugar debido a que Sesshomaru la observaba ,las ojeras eran evidentes y además de que parecía mas flaca debido a que comía muy poco ,era una deshidratación segura además de que tenia la universidad y sus exámenes

Lin - se escucho de repente en el intercomunicador

Lin se levanto era el peor dolor de cabeza que tenia y sentía que todo se movía debajo de ella ,entro a la oficina de su jefe para la próxima tarea que posiblemente seria más papeleo

Sesshomaru la vio entrar no se veía como habitualmente estaba ,siempre sonreía no importara que tan mal estaba siempre sonreía

Lin se paro enfrente de su jefe con su mirada hacia abajo ,ya era algo que siempre hacia para no verle esos ojos dorados que siempre la traían de aqui para haya ,Lin no se dio cuenta pero cada segundo se movía un poco de su lugar , se sentía mariada y estaba caiendo ,Sesshomaru logro atraparla con una mano Lin se había desmayado

Sesshomaru la cargo se impresiono un poco por lo ligera que era y la acostó en el sillón que estaba al lado de su escritorio

de pronto entro alguien pero Sesshomaru ya sabia quien era , su medio hermano odioso como siempre ,nunca tocaba la puerta

Inuyasha entro a la oficina de su hermano como siempre lo hacia ,no tocar la puerta para enojar a su hermano mayor ,según para él era divertido ,pero se quedo estático cuando vio a Lin desmayada en el sillón de su hermano y este a un lado de ella

¿que fue lo que le hiciste? - pregunto Inuyasha mientras se acercaba - me imaginó que hiciste lo mismo que hiciste con tu antigua secretaria - Sesshomaru no dijo nada - tu silencio me dijo todo - Inuyasha suspira - iré por algo de comer para ella , debe estar hambrienta , Sesshomaru deja de tratar a las personas como basura - dijo Inuyasha antes de salir por comida

Sesshomaru se quedo quieto mirando a Lin como dormía ,no entendía ese cariño que tenia su hermano por los demás , no entendía ¿por que los protegía? o ¿por que los cuidaba? ,su padre era igual que su hermano mientras que él era más parecido a su madre

de pronto Inuyasha entro a la ofica con un carrito de comida ,casi de toda clase de comida

después de un rato Lin despertó como ida ,no sabia donde estaba pero al ver el cuadro del lobo que tanto le encantaba se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se levanto de golpe muy asustada ,pero el dolor de cabeza aun estaba presente

hola Lin - se escucho

Lin reconocía esa voz ,miro a su lado y vio esos ojos dorados llenos de alegría que miraba siempre que iba a ver a su mejor amiga a su departamento

Inuyasha - respondió Lin un poco asombrada

como algo - se escucho

Lin miro al frente de ella y ahí estaba su jefe mirando por el vidrial de espaldas hacia ella ,después miro el carrito lleno de comida que esta empezaba a saborearse

a pero antes , debes tomar este suero - dijo Inuyasha - te ayudara a no desidratarte - dijo dándole un jugo de suero

Lin volvió a ver a su jefe por si decía algo

no te preocupes por él - dijo de repente Inuyasha llamando la atención de Lin - después de todo él fue el responsable que te hizo desmayar ,no es así Sesshomaru

no - dijo de repente Lin ,ambos hermanos la voltiaron a ver

pero que dices , si el fue quien ...-

no , yo fue quien se puso asi ,sola, no fue culpa de nadie ,yo , yo no fui mas fuerte , no tube el valor de hacer las cosas bien ,quería imponerme un castigo por la falta que hice -

tonta - se escucho de repente

Sesshomaru! - grito de repente Inuyasha

eres una tonta , con lo que yo te puse de castigo era suficiente , no tenias el por que ponerte así ,yo sabia que tenias exámenes por lo que no quize que te sobrepasaras ,pero tu si que eres una tonta - dijo Sesshomaru caminando a su escritorio

Lin se sorprendió un poco

gracias - dijo Lin ,llamando la atención de Sesshomaru y cuando este voltio a verla vio la mejor sonrisa de agradecimiento que había visto tanto que lo dejo algo sorprendido

Inuyasha se levantó y empezó a reclamarle a Sesshomaru por no a verse dado cuenta de la condición de su secretaria mientras que Sesshomaru lo miraba y respondía a sus reclamaciones con seriedad

Lin comía y se reía por las exclamaciones de Inuyasha y por las respuestas cortas pero igual de insultantes de Sesshomaru ,por primera vez Sesshomaru había demostrado que era humano y no un tempano de hielo andante

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5

Lin se sentía mucho mejor ,ya había pasado la semana de "castigo" para ella y para Kohaku quien tampoco fue despedido debido a que él era muy importante para la empresa - "baya suerte que tiene"- pensó Lin cuando salia de elevador y caminar a su escritorio con una sonrisa

si amo ,los papeles estarás listos en una semana - escucho Lin mientras se acercaba a su lugar

para cuando llego un señor con cara de sapo bajito y rejenito estaba en la puerta muy pensativo ,Lin se le quedo viendo un poco ya que el señor estaba suspirando cada cuatro segundos

no se le baya a escapar la vida con tanto suspiro - dijo Lin por lo bajo aunque el tipo si logro escucharla

¿quien eres mocosa impertinente? - pregunto el señor con una mirada fría y fea

es mi secretaria - respondió Sesshomaru en el marco de su puerta con unos papeles en mano - y más te vale que la llames con mas respeto ,entendiste Jaken - dijo ahora con una mirada fría como el hielo

si , si amo bonito - respondió el tipo con cara de sapo

¿amo bonito? - dijo Lin tratando de no reír frente a su jefe

el tipo se dio cuenta de ello , tomo los papeles y se fue

Lin - dijo Sesshomaru entrando a su oficina ,siendo seguido por ella

mire estos papeles son del señor Hakushi de la editorial , también quieren tener una junta con usted precente - decía Lin al mismo tiempo en que ponía varias hojas en el escritorio de su jefe - además la compañía ONIGUMO de nuevo a avanzado su producción ,tanto como la empresa TAISHO

Sesshomaru tomo las hojas y las vio detenidamente ,su semblante estaba más serio que de costumbre , su familia y la familia onigumo eran rivales desde siempre tanto en casa como en el comercio esa la dura realidad , puesto que desde que Sesshomaru se rehusó a casarse con la hija mayor Kana que bien era hermosa no tenia nada de inteligencia y además le importaba mas el dinero que casarse , Sesshomaru la odio casi al instante ,además de que en ese tiempo ya tenia novia que además termino en un rotundo desastre , Sesshomaru se quedo callado mas de lo normal así que Lin le hablo pero como este no respondía la hizo enojar y puso en montón de papeles en el escritorio con fuerza , Sesshomaru sólo la voltio a ver serio

digame , ¿que es lo que le digo al señor Onigumo? - pregunto Lin ya mas tranquila

solo dile que no puedo , no pienso hablar con ese tipo - respondió Sesshomaru volteandose con todo y silla y dándole la espalda a Lin

Lin respiro profundamente ,hizo una reverencia y salio de la oficina

Lin sabia de todo lo ocurrido o bueno de casi todo lo ocurrido entre las familias Taisho y Onigumo ,sobre el compromiso fallido , las cosas que pasaron después , el rompimiento del noviazgo del señor Sesshomaru aunque nunca se supo quien era la joven

Lin comenzó a acomodar papeles ,a transcribir algunas cosas y moverse de un lado a otro , mientras en la oficina de Sesshomaru este estaba mirando por la vidrial como de costumbre ,por primera vez se sintió extraño , Jaken ya le había traído los papales para enterrar a su padre en el cementerio de la familia y la próxima semana por fin le darían un entierro digno ,sabia que debía invitar a alguien se lo había prometido a su madre , su odioso hermano llevaría a su novia la señorita Higurashi , pensó un poco y después recordó a Lin , ella era muy amiga de su hermano y de la señorita Higurashi ,lo pensó un poco y lo acepto , la iba a invitar al funeral de su padre

Sesshomaru salio de su oficina para ver a Lin pero esta no estaba en su silla , estaba muy ocupada dando algunas hojas a sus compañeros que necesitaba que llenaran

Lin - dijo Sesshomaru

Lin levanto la cabeza y fue directamente a la oficina de su jefe

digame ,señor Sesshomaru - respondió Lin

la próxima semana sera el funeral de mi padre - respondió Sesshomaru

he... pensé que ya le habían hecho un funeral - respondió Lin algo sorprendida

no , eso solo fue una pequeña ceremonio , el cuerpo de mi padre aun estaba en forense , el señor que bino hace rato me bino a confirmar que el cuerpo se nos dará la próxima semana - dijo Sesshomaru serio

¿quiere que cancele todas sus citas para ese día? - pregunto Lin

no , de eso me encargo yo - respondió Sesshomaru , voltio a ver a Lin - necesito que bayas conmigo -

he! , pero , pero , yo , no puedo , tengo muchas cosas que hacer -

que prefieres , ir o no ir para despedirte desde ahora -

"maldicion" - pensó Lin al momento en que se ponía tensa - "genial , si no voy me despedirá pero si voy tendré un sabor amargo en la boca " - pensó - esta bien - respondió Lin recipnada

Sesshomaru se voltio nuevamente ,Lin salio de la oficina con ganas de gritar "¡maldito tempano de hielo!" a los cuatro vientos pero sabia que la despidirian en ese mismo instante

Lin se quedo callada y se sentó en su silla mientras trataba de no romper las hojas con la pluma con la que escribía

sabia que esto no iba a terminar bien

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6

Lin sentia los rayos del sol asomandoce desde su ventana ese era el día en que enterrarían al padre de su jefe, él joven Sesshomaru, así se levanto y se vistió para ir a su trabajo como todas las mañanas pero solo unas cuantas horas para arreglarse para el funeral

¿que haces aquí? - preguntó Sesshomaru mientras veía a su secretaria acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio mientras el estaba sentado en el sillón y con una copa de vino blanco en su mano

bine a trabajar , usted ¿que hace aquí? , se suponía que se quedaría en su "mansión" para ver al señor Jaken - respondió Lin terminando de acomodar los papeles

no, le dije que lo vería aquí - respondió Sesshomaru dando un sorbo de su copa

Lin voltio disimuladamente ,por un momento noto un tono de melancolía en su voz , sentía su tristeza , después de todo el cuerpo de su padre se lo entregaron esa mañana ,Lin estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la puerta se abrio llamando la atención de ambos

hijo estas aquí - dijo la señora que entraba a la oficina

Lin abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de ver a esa señora caminando frente a ella ,era hermosa mas que en la revistas donde modelaba ,la madre de Sesshomaru era mucho mas hermosa en persona ,Lin quería saludar pero el asombro la dejo muda

hola ,¿tu quien eres? - pregunto la madre de Sesshomaru al momento en que se sentaba al lado de su hijo

Lin ,Lin Yamamoto - respondió ella con una reverencia pero aun sin salir del asombro

madre ¿que haces aquí? , te dije que esperaras en mi casa- dijo Sesshomaru serio

sabes que me aburro mucho y que no puedo estar en un solo lugar - respondió Irasue mientras sonreía tranquilamente

los dos miraron a Lin ,ella se puso algo nerviosa y salio de la oficina con una sonrisa de alegría pues acaba de conocer a la modelo mas famosa de Japón ,la hermosa flor de loto Irasue ,Lin se dejo caer en su silla, no supo cuanto tiempo paso y la señora Irasue salió de la oficina le sonrió a Lin y se fue ,mientras caminaba todos la volteaban a ver y le pedían su autógrafo algo que ella no hizo por respeto

las horas pasaron y Lin se encontraba en su casa dando los últimos toques a su peinado

nose por que vas, si fuera tu me hubiera reusado - dijo Kagura en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

"si no voy ,me despiden" - pensó Lin ,sonrió irónicamente y un claxon se escucho afuera

ambas salieron y Sesshomaru estaba esperando afuera de su auto recargado en este y con las manos cruzadas solo que miraba hacia otro lado y no se dio cuenta de que lo miraban asta que Lin dijo un "adiós" a su hermana

Sesshomaru miro a Lin y lo que vio fue sorprendente se veía muy diferente a como se veía en el trabajo ,Lin vestía un vestido largo asta las rodillas negro de tirantes y un saco negro y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cebolla

Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo por unos momentos pero una sombra en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿kagura? - pregunto Sesshomaru un poco sorprendido

hola Sesshomaru - respondió Kagura con una sonrisa de lado

Lin los miro a ambos ,Kagura lo veía como algo ironico y Sesshomaru la veía como sorprendido para después cambiar a una mirada fría

Lin no entendía que es lo que pasaba ahí pero el ambiente se empezó a sentir tan tenso y pesado que no pudo mas y llamo la atención de su jefe

señor Sesshomaru debemos irnos - dijo Lin casi en un susurro pero al parecer Sesshomaru si la escucho por que cerro los ojos ,le abrió la puerta a Lin ,se subió al auto y arranco hacia la ceremonia de su padre

Lin trato de decir algo pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado así que mejor se quedo callada y no mensiono ninguna palabra en todo el camino

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

Lin miraba por la ventana del auto ,solo habían pasado unos minutos ,media hora para ser exactos ;debes en cuando miraba a Sesshomaru de reojo ,lo veía muy inquieto y parecía que quería decir algo pero no podía o mas bien no quería

señor Sesshomaru - dijo Lin sin dejar de ver el vidrio ,sabia que la miraba y solo estaba en silencio por que no podía hablar - si quiere decir ,comentar o preguntar algo ,solo digalo

Sesshomaru la vio de reojo ,quería preguntar varias cosas pero no sabia como , su infancia y su educación lo hicieron sentirse inseguro con sus sentimientos y no sabia como expresarse sin que lo mal interpretaran

Lin al no escuchar respuesta voltio pero el la miraba detenidamente para ver si decía otra cosa pero no fue así

minutos mas tarde Sesshomaru y Lin llegaron a una casa enorme y hermosa ,adentro había un templo y un mini cementerio que permaneció a la familia Taisho durante generaciones ,Lin se soprendio mucho sacando un suspiro por parte de su jefe ,después de unos segundos la madre de Sesshomaru Irasue salio a recivirlos a los dos con seriedad y alegría algo muy elegante y a la vez respetuoso

Sesshomaru abrazo a su madre en un cálido pero corto abrazo mientras que Lin hizo una reverencia

bien ¿que esperan? , vayan a cambiarse - dijo Irasue con una sonrisa

¿cambiarnos? , ¿para que? - pregunto Lin respetuosamente

no le dijiste - se dirigió a su hijo quien solo miro a otro lado ,la mujer suspiro - veras la familia Taisho tiene la tradición de usar un kimono para los funerales o para alguna otra celebración - dijo la señora

Lin pensó un poco y luego le dijo a la señora - sera un honor usar un kimono tradicional señora Irasue - después hizo una reverencia

me agradas señorita Lin - dijo la señora antes de entrar a la mansión

le agradas a mi madre , eso si que es extraño - dijo Sesshomaru siguiendo los pasos de su madre para entrar a la casa

Lin sonrió un poco y miro a su alrededor por ultima vez antes de entrar y perderse en esa mansión que eran lo único que no quería

ya adentro Lin se veía en un espejo para verse ya vestida con un kimono negro que la hacia verse muy bonita según sus pensamientos ,la puerta se abrió y se vio una carita muy tierna e inocente ,era una niña de ojos dorados y cabello plateado signo de que era un Taisho

Lin le sonrió amablemente mientras que la niña le sonrió muy radiante y hermosa que resaltaba su carita con una felicidad y luz pura y llena de inocencia

justo después entro una señora con pelo negro muy largo quien llamo a la niña Kokoro mientras esta se iba brincando alegremente a los brazos de la señora

justo después entro Inuyasha con un kimono masculino color negro y kagome quien vestía lo mismo que ella

te vez muy hermosa Lin - dijo kagome al habrazar a su amiga

¿quien era la señora que entro antes? - pregunto Lin algo curiosa

¿quien? , aaah! ,te refieres a mi madre - respondió Inuyasha mucha tranquilidad

tu madre! - respondió Lin en tono de sorpresa

si , no te la había precentado , je , lo siento , esa señora es mi madre Isayoi y la pequeña es mi hermanita kokoro a que es una monada - respondió Inuyasha con alegría

si , la verdad es muy hermosa , nada que ver contigo - dijo Lin haciendo enojar a Inuyasha

fe! , no me importa - dijo Inuyasha ya molesto

"ya veo por que Inuyasha no tiene el pelo plateado , lo tiene como con destellos azulados o como grisacio" - pensó Lin mientras seguía a sus amigos hacia el funeral y a la vez miraba el pelo largo y ondulado de Inuyasha

afuera se encontraba toda la familia Taisho que no eran muchos ,todos reflejaban una gran tristeza y pena mientras miraban y ponían flores sobre el ataud abierto del señor Taisho ,Inuyasha puso una carta y una flor blanca para su padre,lo mismo hicieron los otros ,Lin miraba de reojo para ver si estaba Sesshomaru ,pero este no estaba cerca mas bien estaba como a un metro de distancia viendo el cielo mientras sostenía un pedazo de papel en su mano ,Lin tenia curiosidad por la hoja de papel pero tenia mas curiosidad por lo que pensaba su jefe en ese momento ya que su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del cielo ,las horas pasaban y los familiares se quedaron ahí prácticamente para acompañar a la señora Isayoi y a la señora Irasue y darles el pésame ,el cuerpo fue enterrado unos minutos después y así acabo el funeral

por fin descanso en paz - dijo Inuyasha mientras veía la tumba de su padre por ultima vez al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a su novia quien también estaba triste y tenia los ojos rojos por haber llorado mas de la cuenta

Lin se encontraba viendo la escena ya estaba cambiada y lista para irse ,aprovechó para darle el ultimo pésame a su "cuñado" y despedirse de ambos ,después de ello salio junto con Sesshomaru rumbo a la casa de ella

Lin lo miro algo tenso y algo triste la verdad era muy difícil ver algún sentimiento en su mirada ,la lluvia comenzó a caer sin previo aviso ,Sesshomaru detuvo el auto y dijo "necesito ir a la oficina ,¿quisieras acompañarme?"

Lin acepto algo dudosa ,después de ello el auto volvió a arrancar pero tomo otra ruta

ya en la oficina ,Lin miro el cuadro como siempre lo hacia cada vez que entraba ,Sesshomaru tomo una copa de vino y se sentó en el sillón ,Lin lo miro por unos segundos para luego sentarse a su lado ,Sesshomaru estaba viendo hacia otro lado pero Lin sentía como este caía cada vez mas en la depresión

señor Sesshoma...- no pudo terminar puesto que Sesshomaru bajo su cabeza asta quedar en el pecho de Lin a lo cual a está le sorprendió

Sesshomaru quería llorar ,gritar ,romper cosas pero lo único que hacia era quedar en silencio mientras oía los latidos de Lin

puede llorar ,no se preocupe , desahoguece - dijo Lin con una mirada triste

Sesshomaru se sorprendió un poco pero no lloro sólo se mantuvo en silencio ,le dolía mucho ,le dolía el haber perdido a su padre y sintió que Lin lo reconfortaba de alguna forma ,se sintió tranquilo cosa que hace algunos años no sentía ,cerro los ojos y lo ultimo que sintió fue la mano de Lin tocando su cabello y su mejilla

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos poco a poco lo primero que vio fue su copa de vino aun llena en su mesa al lado de su sillón ,vio por un momento su oficina como buscando algo pero que claramente no estaba, se frotó los ojos y noto aun mojadas sus mejillas ,había llorado dormido

hola , ya se levanto , ¿como se siente? - se escucho desde la puerta

Sesshomaru levanto la vista y vio a Lin sonriendo desde la puerta que se cerraba detrás de ella ,camino hacía el escritorio y dejo los papeles que traía en su mano ,ya no traía el vestido negro ni estaba peinada o pintada como los días anteriores ,esta vez usaba un paltalon una blusa sin mangas y una bufanda en su cuello , se veía informal pero a la vez muy elegante ,además de que traía su pelo suelto , Sesshomaru lo miro de reojo ,era muy largo un poco mas abajo de la cintura y cuando lo usaba en un chongo no se le miraba mucho

aquí están los papeles de la empresa de comercio numero 3 , y además los papeles de la taza de información de productos de belleza ,el señor Nakamura lo mirara a las 3:30 en su despacho - decía Lin mientras caminaba asta quedar frente a Sesshomaru ,Lin lo veía tiernamente

de pronto Lin se agacho asta quedar frente a frente con Sesshomaru y levantó la mano un poco pero Sesshomaru la tomo de la muñeca

¿que haces? - pregunto algo molesto Sesshomaru mientras sostenía la muñeca de su secretaria

solo, solo iba a revisar si la fiebre ya había pasado - respondió Lin algo incomoda y algo melosta y sobre todo la muñeca le empezaba a doler - me quisiera soltar ,me esta haciendo daño - dijo al fin Lin - gracias - respondió después de que la soltase y saliera de la oficina

Sesshomaru se quedo estático por un momento pensando sobre lo que había pasado esos últimos días ,se volvió a recostar pero solo veía el techo de su oficina por primera vez se sintió solo

mientras Lin estaba sentada en su escritorio sosteniendo su muñeca para calmar el dolor que tubo , sus muñecas desde niña an sido muy frágiles y no sabia el por que , debes en cuando ,cuando alguien tomaba sus muñecas estás tronaban y se le hacia un moretón que solo se le quitaba si se ponía alguna venda con medicina ,mientras se ponía la venda en la cocina recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior

Después de que Sesshomaru se quedara dormido en el pecho de Lin ,ésta lo acomodo en el sillón pero al tocarle la frente este ardía en fiebre y salían de sus ojos algunas lágrimas ,Lin lo acomodo un poco mas ,fue a la cocina y llego con unas toallitas con agua para la fiebre ,así se la paso toda la noche y como iba a ser de día ,fue rápidamente a su casa ,se baño ,se cambio rápidamente y se fue de nuevo ,ya estando en la oficina ,se metió al baño y ahí se dio un retoque para no parecer tan informal

Lin - se escucho

Lin levanto la vista y ahí estaba Kohaku mirándola con una sonrisa muy alegre - hoy te vez hermosa - dijo

gracias Kohaku - respondió Lin ,mientras tomaba una taza de café

ambos comenzaron a platicar como siempre lo hacían ,pero con la unica diferencia es que Kohaku le pidió que salieran a cenar esa misma noche ,Lin tenia rato sin dormir además de que el día de mañana tendría un ejercicio en la universidad y tenia que dormir bien así que dijo que no

Kohaku le insistía mucho pero una voz los interrumpió

Lin - se escucho

Lin voltio a ver a su jefe con indiferencia y molestia

Sesshomaru vio su muñeca vendada y solo le dijo que necesitaba unos papeles urgentemente ,alcanzo a escuchar antes de irse "esta bien ,bamos a salir esta noche" , no supo porque pero se sintió celoso por un momento ,claro ,que Lin no quería ir pero solo lo había dicho para molestar a su jefe aunque este no dijo nada y Lin se sintió un poco decepcionada

después Lin llevo los papeles a su jefe quien al entrar estaba sentado en su sillón con un brazo tapándole los ojos ,Lin entro y puso los papeles en el escritorio pero al darse vuelta Sesshomaru la miraba detenidamente tanto que la hizo reborizarse y bajar la mirada

Lin - dijo , Lin lo miro - necesito preguntarte algo ,¿kagura es pariente tuyo? -

¿he? , si es mi hermanastra - respondió Lin ya mas tranquila

¿desde cuando? -

Lin pensó un poco - desde que yo tenia 8 años - respondió

desde los 8 ,¿y tu familia? -

no los recuerdo , no recuerdo nada de mi pasado - respondió triste

ya veo -

señor Sesshomaru ,digame, ¿desde cuando conoce a mi hermana? - pregunto Lin curiosa

nos íbamos a casar ,pero no pudo funcionar - respondió Sesshomaru serio

he! , mi hermana es la chica con la que usted se iba a casar hace dos años - dijo Lin sorprendida

veo que no te lo dijo , la verdad yo la amaba , pero ella ya no quiso nada conmigo ,no se la razón ,pero ya no importa - confesó Sesshomaru levantandoce y caminar para quedar frente al vidrial

Lin lo miro triste ,no entendía por que su hermana le oculto tal cosa y tampoco entendía el porque decidió no casarse con Sesshomaru

Lin , lo siento - dijo de repente Sesshomaru dejando sonrojada a Lin

no tiene por que disculparse , tengo unas muñecas muy débiles y me duelen mucho , la verdad no tengo idea en porque de esto ,pero no tiene el por que disculparse - dijo Lin sonrojada y tratando de no ver a Sesshomaru ,pero era algo inutil ya que Sesshomaru estaba caminando para quedar frente a ella ,Lin levanto la vista y sus ojos miraron los ojos de Sesshomaru

Lin , gra...- no pudo terminar

hooooola hermano - grito de repente Inuyasha - lo siento interrumpo algo - dijo Inuyasha con mirada de O.o

Lin salio de la oficina muy nerviosa ,Sesshomaru casi le da una golpiza a su hermano por haber entrado sin avisar como siempre

afuera Lin aun estaba nerviosa y se sentía insegura y fuera de lugar ,tenia años que no sentía algo así y además por alguien quien es mayor que ella ,aunque la diferencia de edad no era un problema si no por que era su jefe

además tenia algo que debía hacer preguntarle a su hermana muchas cosas y debía tener respuestas

continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9

ya era tarde ,Lin recogía sus cosas para irse ,necesitaba preguntarle unas cosas a su hermana y necesitaba respuestas ,no importara cuanto la molestaría obtendría esas respuestas

Lin! - se escucho en el pasillo

Lin asomo la cabeza un poco para ver quien le hablaba

¿ya estas lista? - pregunto Kohaku al llegar ahí

he? - dijo Lin

no me digas que lo olvidaste , se supone que hoy saldremos en una cita ,¿recuerdas? - dijo Kohaku un poco ofendido

de pronto la puerta de la oficina de Sesshomaru se abrió y éste salio con una mirada seria mientras caminaba hacia el elevador , Lin lo miraba un poco preocupada y ni siquiera sabia el por que ya que ella lo odiaba o bueno no le gustaba para nada su forma de ser , aunque esos días había cambiado mucho con ella , la cuidaba y la protegía

parece que nuestro jefe va a una cita - dijo de repente Kohaku con en tono de burla y un poco de sarcasmo

¿una cita? - pregunto Lin - tienes que estas bromiando

si , tal vez fue mi imaginación , quien saldría con ese tipo - respondió Kohaku

pero , por que lo dijiste - quiso saber Lin empezando a caminar hacia el elevador

veras llevo un par de años aquí y lo que se es que cada que el jefe salia o se encontraba con una mujer en su oficina , siempre traía ese saco café oscuro que por casualidad, siempre huele a vino , o de repente , a mujer - decia Kohaku caminando al lado de Lin sin mirar su expresión al momento de decir esas cosas

Lin se detuvo en seco dejando a Kohaku caminando solo ,quien. se detuvo al ver que Lin no venía con él

¿pasa algo? - pregunto Kohaku

no, nada - contesto Lin con una sonrisa forzada

ambos volvieron a caminar , Lin no eschubada ni la mitad de los comentarios que hacia Kohaku ,su mente estaba ocupada pensando lo que su compañero había dicho , recordó cosas sobre la casa de Sesshomaru , su carro , y ahora todo tenia sentido

Sesshomaru usaba ese abrigo por que era un regalo de su padre y solo lo usaba cuando se sentía solo y tomaba una copa de vino ,su madre quien vive con él , debía consolarlo y por eso el olor a perfume lo envolvía , sobre las mujeres que venian a su oficina , ella misma a visto como las trata , hablan solo de negocios o de su familia si era alguien cercano a su casa, Lin sabia que la gente lo miraría con malos ojos y baya que lo an mal interpretado

Kohaku , no puedo ir a cenar hoy por favor sera otro día si - dijo Lin saliendo corriendo del elevador una vez que este se había detenido

Kohaku no pudo contestar y solo miro cuando Lin salio del edificio muy rápido

Afuera Lin corría hacia su carro quería llegar a su casa y hablar con su hermana pero una explosión la saco de su pensamientos ,no sabia que había sido eso pero algo la hizo caminar al rumbo de la explosión , mientras se acercaba una nube de polvo la hizo cerrar los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió solo vio el fuego quemando algo parecido a un carro , miro hacia varios lados , solo veía escombros pero algo llamo su atención , debajo de una pila de escombros se encontraba una parte café como de un abrigo ,Lin se asusto y corrió lo mas que pudo , sacudió los escombros y ahí estaba , Sesshomaru estaba tirado inconsciente , tenia sangre en la cabeza y en el estomago ,en su mano aun agarraba su teléfono celular aun respiraba , Lin se asusto mucho y marco al numero de emergencias mientras sostenía a Sesshomaru en sus piernas

minutos mas tarde Lin se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital esperaba las noticias sobre la condición de Sesshomaru , de pronto la madre de Sesshomaru entro muy asustada al hospital , estaba igual que Lin , ambas querían respuesta

¿tu viste lo que sucedió? - pregunto la madre de Sesshomaru muy alarmada por no saber sobre la condición de su hijo

yo iba hacia mi carro cuando la explosión me tomo por sorpresa - respondió Lin nerviosa y asustada y empezando a llorar - lo siento , es que lo vi ahí tirado y me senti tan impotente

tranquila niña , no es tu culpa , además gracias a que estabas ahí mi hijo estaría muerto - respondió la madre de Sesshomaru

el doctor llegó

doctor , ¿digame como esta mi hijo? - pregunto la madre de Sesshomaru poniendose de pie junto con Lin quien se secaba las lágrimas

esta bien señora no ahí de que preocuparse , solo tiene algunas fracturas y golpes , además de que tiene el brazo roto y tendrá que utilizar un yeso un par de meses - decía el doctor tranquilo

la madre de sesshomaru platicaba con el doctor mientras Lin se sentía un poco mas tranquila al saber que su jefe , no, al saber que Sesshomaru estaba bien

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10

Lin se encontraba recostada en su cama estaba cansada pero no podía dormir después de lo que ocurrió el día anterior se sentía algo inquieta tanto que no pudo hablar con su hermana cono tenia planeado ,la madre de Sesshomaru le prometió llamarle cuando Sesshomaru despertara

Lin - se escucho en la puerta

pasa - respondió Lin

Kagura entro con una sonrisa de lado , muy habitual en ella

¿como te sientes? , hayer estabas muy nerviosa - pregunto Kagura muy normalmente

bien , solo un poco cansada , pero estoy bien , no te preocupes - respondió Lin con una sonrisa - "bien este es el momento" - pensó - Kagura , puedo preguntarte la razón de ¿por que no te casaste con el señor Sesshomaru? -

simple , lo odiaba - respondió Kagura con mucha tranquilidad

¿que? , ¿porque? - pregunto Lin

por favor , trabajas con él , es un demonio con cara de ángel , es un frío calculador y solo se la pasa trabajando - respondió Kagura

Lin pensaba eso pero tampoco no era como para decirle "demonio" , eso era algo exagerado

bueno me voy al trabajo , ¿tú no iras a trabajar? - pregunto Kagura estando en el marco de la puerta

si y no ... iré primero al hospital para ver como esta el señor Sesshomaru

ahí , nose como lo soportas , bueno adiós - dijo Kagura ya saliendo al pasillo

tiempo después Lin se encontraba en su auto para ir a la oficina y checar algunos papeles y tener todo listo , además de que Inuyasha estaba a cargo mientras Sesshomaru volvía y daba un poco de miedo dejarlo solo

cuando llego todo parecía normal , estaba a punto de ir a la cocina del décimo piso pero se detuvo al escuchar risas y burlas

Lin escuchaba

si esta en el hospital , ja , se lo merece - dijo uno

si ese demonio solo sabe dar ordenes , debió morirse en la explosión - dijo otro

mas bien debió morirse él en vez del señor Taisho - dijo otro

todos comenzaron a reír

espero que ese demonio no salga del hospital ya no lo soporto - dijo uno que parecía ser la voz de Kohaku

Lin se entristeció nadie en ese lugar se preocupaba por él , lo jusgaban sin conocerlo , llego a su escritorio y todos estaban igual sonriendo y trabajando como nunca los había visto , Lin comenzó a artarse

ya callense! - grito Lin callando a todos los presentes incluyendo Kohaku que había salido del elevador - que acaso no tienen vergüenza , él les dio trabajo , su padre les dio trabajo y por respeto a su padre les conservo los empleos , si no ahorita mismo estarian todos ustedes malditos hipócritas en la calle pidiendo trabajo , no saben medir sus palabras , todos aquí le decean la muerte pero ni siquiera saben el motivo de su ser , él no es el demonio , ustedes son los demonios , que no entienden , si el muere todos ustedes malditos idiotas tendrá que irse y yo también - decía Lin muy molesta , los presentes se asombraban , otros bajaban la mirada y otros se ponían nerviosos

no puedo creer que ustedes , ustedes que an trabajo mas tiempo que yo no se hayan dado cuenta de como es su verdadera forma de ser , ni siquiera se an dado la mínima tarea de saberlo - Lin comenzó a caminar al ascensor

Lin espera - dijo Kohaku tomando a Lin del brazo quien solo lo arrebató con brusquedad

sueltame! - respondío Lin - tu eres igual que todos ellos , tu piensas lo mismo que estos idiotas , te escuche hablando y creeme , nunca tendré una cita con un tipo como tú - Lin camino y se adentro al ascensor ya estando ahí - me dan asco! - grito antes de que las puertas se cerraran

todos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a trabajar casi normal , algunos comenzaron a llorar pero mas las mujeres otros solo temblaban de rabia o tristeza , la verdad todos pensaban lo mismo "desde cuando le deceo la muerte a alguien" , "ella tiene razón somos unos demonios"

mientras Lin salia a su auto y una llamada la saco de su pensamientos

Lin querida , Sesshomaru ya despertó - se escuchó detrás de la bocina

Lin se tranquilizo un poco y arranco su auto

ya en el hospital Lin caminaba con rapidez hacia el cuarto de Sesshomaru , en el pasillo estaba su madre y solo le dijo que no tardaría mucho que solo iría a su casa a cambiarse y bañarse y regresaría lo antes posible , Lin solo le dijo que no se preocupara que ella estaría al pendiente de su jefe , la señora le sonrió y salio del hospital

Lin entro al cuarto con cuidado , miro a Sesshomaru sentado mirando la vista que daba el vidrial

señor Sesshomaru - dijo Lin entrando al cuarto que era un poco mas frío que el pasillo

Sesshomaru voltio al escuchar su nombre , tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta , tenia una bata y el brazo lo tenia enyesado , algunos raspones y moretones en sus brazos y en su cara solo tenia la venda de la cabeza

¿que haces aquí? - pregunto sesshomaru

yo , yo solo - no sabia como continuar Lin

gracias - dijo Sesshomaru voltiando a ver el vidrial de nuevo

¿por que? - pregunto Lin

mi madre me dijo que tu fuiste la que me encontró , sin ti yo estaría muerto , asi que gracias - respondió Sesshomaru

Lin se sintió un poco nerviosa , eso pasaba cada vez que Sesshomaru le hablaba tranquilo

Lin sonrió un poco , Sesshomaru la voltio a ver y por alguna razón hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa , Lin se sorprendió un poco y volvio a sonreír

¿quien esta en la oficina? - pregunto Sesshomaru volviendose a acostar con ayuda de Lin

Inuyasha - respondió Lin

demonios , mas le vale hacer las cosas bien o si no lo matare cuando regrese a la empresa - dijo Sesshomaru

Lin comenzó a reír , Sesshomaru la miro serio , ambos , bueno Lin comenzó a platicar mas cosas mientras Sesshomaru solo escuchaba y decía una que otra palabra

continuara ...


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11

LO SIENTO MUCHO ES QUE E ESTADO MUY OCUPADA DE UNA LADO A OTRO PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 11 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

el carro avanzaba por las calles mojadas donde horas antes había llovido mas de la cuenta , Sesshomaru iba sumergido en sus pensamientos , durante esas dos semanas en casa y en el hospital Lin cuidaba de él como nunca nadie lo había cuidado además de su madre que tenia trabajo suspendido sólo por estar con él ,se sentía un poco desorvitado su brazo aun le dolía un poco pero sabia que Lin estaría ahí con él , "desde cuando pienso en ella" pensó Sesshomaru

señor ya llegamos - dijo en conductor que le hablaba a su jefe como un poco nervioso

Sesshomaru salio del auto y antes de avanzar le informo al chofer que se fuera a su casa o alguna parte no quería arriesgarse a que otro "accidente" pasara de nuevo , el chofer lo miro extrañado por el cambio de actitud de su jefe así que solo le dijo un "gracias" y se fue

por mientras Sesshomaru iba entrando al edificio las chicas de la recepción no estaban así que pensó que estarían en la cocina del piso tres por un café como siempre lo hacían en la mañana , subió al elevador y emprendió el camino de nuevo , al llegar a su piso al abrir las puertas los empleados todos absolutamente todos lo esperaban con una sonrisa y entre ellos Lin salia lo saludo de mano y con una sonrisa le dijo "bienvenido"

Después de unas horas de relajo el ambiente volvió a la normalidad y con ello los labores , Sesshomaru se sentó en su escritorio para ver todo el papeleo que le dejo Inuyasha , Lin se encontraba checando algunos papeles que tenia que cambiar de numeración

Lin - se escucho en el comunicador

Lin se levanto y camino directo a la oficina de su jefe

al entrar lo encontró mirando por el vidrial como siempre lo hacia

digame , señor Sesshomaru - respondió Lin

Sesshomaru no dijo nada camino a su escritorio y voltio la pantalla de su ordenador y en la pantalla estaba un vídeo de seguridad donde Lin estaba gritando todo lo que les dijo a sus compañeros , mientras avanzaba el vídeo Lin se ponía cada vez más roja mientras caía lentamente a la silla

Lin es verdad - dijo Sesshomaru llamando la atención de Lin quien estaba roja y muy nerviosa , Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta - solo quiero saber ¿es verdad todo lo que dijiste? , ¿en verdad piensas eso de mi?

como no escucho ningún ruido voltio a verla pero al momento de voltear Lin lo sorprendió con una abrazo

por supuesto que si , estaba tan preocupada por usted y ellos hablando de que querían que muriera , no lo pude soportar - Lin comenzó a sollozar - no quería que muriera , no lo queria

Sesshomaru se quedo estático era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por el además de su familia - Sesshomaru la rodeo con su brazo atrajendola mas a él - ¿por que tú? , ¿por que solo tú?

Lin lo volteo a ver se encontro con su mirada serena con esos ojos color oro , Sesshomaru se acerco un poco lo suficiente para poder sentir la respiración de Lin sobre sus labios

hola! - de repento dijo Inuyasha quien había entrado como siempre lo hacia - que , interrumpi algo - dijo mirando a Lin y a Sesshomaru - bueno como sea , ten tu madre te mando el almuerzo - dijo dirgiendoce a Sesshomaru para después salir tan rápido como entro

con permiso - dijo Lin sin mirar a Sesshomaru pues estaba totalmente apenada

Lin , te gustaría almorzar aquí - dijo Sesshomaru

Lin solo len sonrió y le afirmo con la cabeza

Lin salio por su almuerzo para regresar a la oficina de su jefe pero un fuerte ruido la asusto , entro rápidamente a la oficina pero al entrar Sesshomaru la jalo al suelo , ya en el suelo Lin vio el vidrial totalmente roto

¿que paso aqui ? - pregunto Lin pero Sesshomaru no le contesto

Lin , quiero que les digas a todos en el edificio que los labores se supenderan por hoy que pueden irse -

es...esta bien - respondió Lin saliendo de la oficina

ya mas tarde Sesshomaru se encontraba hablando con un policía mientras que Lin nerviosamente se movía a su lado

¿que fue lo que paso? - pregunto una vez que estuvo sola en la oficina de Sesshomaru

me intentaron matar con un disparo pero afortunadamente logre verlo a tiempo - respondió Sesshomaru entrando a la oficina

¿logro verlo? , ¿cómo? -

mis ojos están entrenados para ver peligro a lo lejos así es como entrenamos en la familia Taisho , por que crees que estoy siempre en el vidrial viendo hacia afuera -

Lin se sorprendió un poco y luego volteo a ver hacia afuera , era algo asombroso incluso para alguien con buena vista

continuara ...


End file.
